


Pecados inconfesables y errores irreparables

by Plata_y_Verde



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, but soft smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plata_y_Verde/pseuds/Plata_y_Verde
Summary: Robert está pasando una mala racha, como siempre, pero cuando los fantasmas del pasado vuelven y no hay posibilidad de huir, no será el único que tenga que enfrentarse a ellos.





	Pecados inconfesables y errores irreparables

Robert Small, whisky en mano, plantaba cara a sus demonios en la barra de un bar. Quizá plantar cara no era la expresión más acertada en aquellas noches, pero al menos no se dejaba atacar sin anestesia. Tenía demasiados años de práctica y el alcohol ya no le quemaba la garganta, pero no le importaba, pues a lo que pretendía prender fuego era al autodesprecio que le había obligado a levantarse de la cama bañado en sudor frío, sin haber conseguido pegar ojos pese a sus múltiples intentos. Era su primera noche sin Val y no dudaba que la resaca del día siguiente tiraría absolutamente todas sus buenas intenciones por el retrete y no era que su compañía no le hubiese hecho feliz, al contrario: el problema era que la soledad sabía increíblemente amarga ahora o quizá había sido de aquella manera siempre y lo notaba en aquel momento porque aún recordaba la dulzura de saberse acompañado y casi querido.

Poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos, aunque no quisiese quedarse desarmado ante las pesadillas. Necesitaba algo que le salvase de aquello: necesitaba un ángel, pero no se lo merecía. No hacía mucho que había conocido a uno, de sonrisa radiante, palabras dulces, certeras y caricias suaves. Tras probar un poco de la miel que había puesto en sus labios decidió que aquello no era para él, la antítesis del rey Midas no se merecía nada que valiese la pena o lo convertiría en cenizas y oscuridad, en pura mierda, igual que él.

Tan pocas fuerzas tenía en aquel instante que el peso de sus párpados fue más fuerte que él y sucumbió ante la completa oscuridad. Un segundo más y estaría totalmente indefenso, un segundo más y... Alguien le había levantado del taburete e intentaba avanzar con él, pero no se movían.

—Vamos Robert, ni Cristo podría cargarte sin ayuda —susurró una voz más que conocida.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y, aunque no fuese su reacción habitual cuando de Joseph se trataba, esbozar una media sonrisa mientras adoptaba una buena postura que le hiciese más fácil sacarle de allí, porque tenía claro que con más whisky que sangre en el cuerpo no podría salir solo. Pese a todo se le dibujó una media sonrisa en los labios al saber que Dios había escuchando sus plegarias y había enviado el ángel que necesitaba: el ángel de la corrupción y la hipocresía, tan impuro que ni cien como Robert podrían ennegrecer su alma.

Por suerte ese hijo de puta sabía cómo mantener las apariencia y en lugar de tirarle en un callejón como la colilla que era, le llevó hasta un banco y se sentó a su lado, manteniendo las distancias, quizá porque era difícil lavar la piel de cordero.

—Deberías quererte un poco, no es saludable en ningún aspecto que estés siempre anclado a la barra del Jim & Kim's.

La conciencia de Robert, entre todo el alcohol que le nublaba los sentidos, sabía que Joseph estaba en lo cierto, pero su orgullo no se dejaría aconsejar nunca por alguien con la moral tan deformada como él.

—Sin duda es lo usual verme ahí —Su tono era burlón, sus palabras, lánguidas—, no como a ti. ¿Qué hacías paseando entre los altares de la decadencia, Joseph?

No parecía que fuera a seguirle el juego. De hecho, siguió con su monólogo paralelo.

—Si necesitas que te eche una mano solo tienes que pedirlo —No era consciente de los pensamientos impuros que aquello despertaba—. De vez en cuando todos necesitamos que alguien haga las veces de estrella y nos guíe por el camino correcto. Sea lo que sea que te atormenta el de arriba ha escuchado cosas peores. No te obligaré, pero te pido que te plantees lavar tu alma y no tu estómago.

Pero a Robert tampoco le interesaba seguir esa conversación.

—¿Qué hacías, Christiansen? —Insistió, dispuesto a sacarle de sus casillas, porque notando la intensidad de sus ojos sobre él necesitaba recordar los motivos para odiarle— ¿A cuántos chavales indefensos has tentado hoy?

Sin duda eso hizo que el rubio perdiese el hilo de su discurso sobre la salvación y le dirigiese una mirada cuando menos piadosa.

—A ninguno, Robert —le reprochó, con el tono que debía ponerle a sus hijos cuando quería que obedeciesen—. No sé a qué te refieres.

La carcajada con la que respondió a aquello fácilmente podría haber despertado a todo el vecindario y, pese a que las aceras estaban desiertas, Joseph se apresuró a taparle la boca con una mano.

—Si no sabes a lo que me refiero podría refrescarte la memoria —respondió burlón cuando se zafó de su vil censura—, pero Mary me mataría y la quiero lo suficiente como para no querer que acabe en la trena.

—Nada de eso se ha repetido, ni lo hará nunca —La luz de las farolas delataba que se había sonrojado de la vergüenza—. Sabes que fue un malentendido.

Robert enarcó una ceja. No se podía creer que tuviese que oír aquello.

—No deberías mentir a alguien que se entera de todas veces que metes la... —Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar que la borrachera le hiciese hablar de más. Aquello era terreno minado y estaba seguro de que con esos brazos el cura podía pegar buenas hostias— pata, recuerda que mi mejor amiga duerme en tu cama y sabe que no siempre llegas a las horas más... cristianas. Y sin duda fue un malentendido, pronuncias muy raro eso de "tengo mujer e hijos".

Pudo ver la irritación creciendo tan rápido en su interior que temió que el azul de sus ojos se transformase en rojo, pero nada de eso se reflejó en sus palabras.

—Si San Pablo perseguía a cristianos antes de convertirse, creo que todos tenemos derecho a dejar los errores del pasado atrás. Si Dios ha perdonado mis pecados estoy seguro de que tú también serás capaz —dijo con cierta dureza, levantándose y Robert casi creyó que iba a plantarle cara. De repente vio su ánimo desinflarse—. Pero viendo que aún no lo has hecho, te alejaré de mi compañía. No tengo ganas de poner la otra mejilla.

Y sin una palabra más entró al bar y le pidió a Neil que por favor encontrase a alguien que pudiese acompañarle a casa. No le dirigió ni una triste mirada cuando pasó de largo frente a él.

 

 

Si despertó a la mañana siguiente en su cama fue por pura suerte, o quizá por un milagro. O por Neil. Sí, lo más probable era que el bueno de Neil le hubiese llevado cuando estaba inconsciente o altamente borracho. Cualquier otro día se habría pasado hasta la tarde durmiendo, o al menos tirado en la cama mientras se hundía en la miseria, pero la vida siempre daba una de cal y otra de arena, por lo que tuvo que levantarse a abrir al hijo de puta que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que llamar al timbre a esas horas.

Tenía preparada su mejor cara de perro, pero hasta la resaca se esfumó cuando vio a Damien con una sonrisa que pedía a gritos disculpas y con Mary sujeta de la misma manera que le había sujetado Joseph la noche anterior.

—Siento las molestias, es que... Mary llegó un poco tocada al refugio de animales y está claro que así no puede trabajar —Como queriendo reafirmar sus palabras, Mary empezó a murmurar improperios ininteligibles—, así que me dejaron salir antes para llevármela e insistió en que quería venir a verte... Y aquí estamos.

Pocas veces había visto Robert a alguien tan incómodo como parecía Damien en aquel momento y eso que él tenía un título en sarcasmo y máster en incomodar a gente. Pese al sueño intentó esbozar una sonrisa amigable, de esas en las que tenía poca práctica, y les dejó pasar. Cuando sentaron a la pobre mujer en el sofá y Damien le pidió permiso para traerle un vaso de agua, Robert se apresuró a seguirle, algo avergonzado del completo caos que era su casa.

—Quédate —Dijo, mirándole tan fijamente que hasta él fue consciente de que resultaba desagradable—. Por favor. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no será fácil de calmar y estoy seguro de que tú eres más elocuente que un imbécil con resaca y sin un ápice de tacto.

Esta vez Damien le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo. Robert le observó caminar hasta el sofá antes de seguirle y suspiró. Habían sido buenos amigos una vez, antes de que un torbellino de mierda arrasara con todo lo que tenía. Ahora que le veía allí, con esas gafas que le hacían parecer aún más bueno de lo que era, intentando calmar a su amiga, se daba cuenta de que echaba de menos tener una vida relativamente normal, con amigos que le hicieran olvidar sus problemas —amigos de los que se había deshecho una vez llegó a la conclusión de que no se merecía tener ni una sola cosa buena—, pero suponía que había perdido la oportunidad.

—Es un maldito putero —Oyó sisear a Mary antes de sentarse a su lado—. Y un maldito hipócrita.

Lloraba de rabia y hablaba entre hipidos y sollozos. Y aunque Robert hubiera creado una barrera entre su empatía y todos los males del mundo, algo se rompió en su interior al ver a una mujer tan fuerte como ella en ese estado. Y juró a un Dios del que ya dudaba que en cuanto pusiese un pie en el infierno le pegaría una paliza al capullo que había arruinado su vida.

—Siempre hablando de amar al prójimo y de "Trata al resto como quieres que te traten a ti" —Soltó una carcajada carente de humor y miró a Robert tan amargamente que tuvo que apartar la vista unos segundos—. ¿Te puedes creer que después de llegar a casa a las tantas de la madrugada le pregunto, al muy hijo de perra, que dónde coño se ha metido y me dice que fue a zanjar unos asuntos del trabajo? ¡Trabajo!  ¡Como si fuese tonta o... —Se le quebró la voz y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, derrotada—. Ni siquiera me quiere lo suficiente para inventarse excusas que valga la pena... —De nuevo se le quebró la voz y un silencio tan espeso llenó la sala que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperle hasta que volvió a hablar, minutos después— ¿Por qué no me quiere?

—Porque un cabronazo como él no se merece quererte, Mary —Damien le lanzó una mirada de reproche— . Eres mejor que eso, no te mereces que te trate así, no deberías permitirlo. Sigues siendo joven y guapa, si le dejases podrías volver a ser libre...

Otros no tenían ya tanta suerte. A su edad estaba avocado a la soledad.

—Nadie puede ser tan malo como decís y aunque lo fuese nadie sería capaz de fingir tan bien lo contrario —Por fin la voz de la razón había hablado, dispuesto a decirles lo que no querían oír—. Deberías intentar hablar con tu marido y si la situación es insalvable, procurar lo mejor para ambos. Y creo que eso sería separaros.

—No —respondió Mary de inmediato con tal firmeza que casi aparentaba estar sobria—. No vamos a divorciarnos. Simplemente no va a pasar.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir durmiendo a su lado mientras él se tira a otros? No se merece que le cubras así. Déjale y deja que todos vean que no es ningún santo. No te merece, Mary —hablaba tranquilo, pero estaba lleno de rabia.

—No va a pasar —repitió, remarcando las palabras sin dejar lugar a réplica.

Se levantó, decidida a irse, pero no fue capaz de dar dos pasos sin tambalearse, y Damien tuvo que apresurarse a sujetarla, despidiéndose con otra mirada de disculpa y dejando a Robert solo con sus pensamientos.

Le consumía la rabia cada vez que presenciaba un nuevo episodio de los amantes de Joseph y a la vez aún quedaba algo de culpa por lo que había pasado. Sabía que había sido él quien abrió la caja de Pandora, aunque no fuera consciente de ello cuando lo hizo.

Cuando Marilyn murió, Robert se encontró totalmente solo en el vecindario en el que llevaban un par de años viviendo, aislado por sus malas costumbres. Tras el funeral, un hombre le entregó lo que parecía una tarjeta de negocios "Técnicamente soy catequista y asesor matrimonial" le dijo con una sonrisa tan tímida y dulce que ni siquiera le pareció grosera en contraste con su propio dolor "pero en mi currículum pone que tengo experiencia escuchando y como amigo". Pese a todo, nunca había sido capaz de olvidar cómo en un primer momento Joseph fue el único que le tendió la mano. Lo que empezó como una bonita amistad, una simple relación de apoyo, se convirtió en un vínculo más fuerte a base de mentiras. Nunca mencionó a su mujer ni a sus hijos, pero tampoco le llevó nunca a su casa pese a que ellos estuviesen fuera de la ciudad. Siempre era lo mismo: la intimidad de saberse solos en mar abierto, palabras llenas de comprensión y suspiros que se perdían en los labios del otro. La culpabilidad que se había ido cuando entendió que no tenía que guardan luto permanente, que tenía derecho a volver a ser feliz, regresó cuando Mary volvió a la ciudad con sus nada menos que tres hijos. Tanto le atormentaba la culpabilidad por un pecado que no era suyo que se lo confesó a su esposa a sabiendas de que no podría volver a dormir tranquilo de otra manera.

Y pese a forjar una amistad a base de errores y rencor compartido, Robert nunca sintió que había cumplido su penitencia.

 

 

Tras muchos años de borracheras provocadas por su ineptitud para cuidarse a sí mismo, Robert había aprendido cómo cuidar a Mary Christiansen de la manera en la que desearía haberlo hecho con su hija. Las noches de llantos e improperios le habían enseñado a acompañarla en las fases de negación e ira, como también a dejarla sola mientras lo aceptaba. Al fin y al cabo la vida de su amiga era casi como un luto eterno por un matrimonio ya imposible de reanimar, aunque por algún motivo ella seguía empeñada en que todos esos años de desaires y falta de comunicación podrían enmendarse con palabras de amor verdadero, como si su historia se pareciese a un cuento de princesas y no una de esas terribles películas alemanas.

Mary pasaba entonces días entregada a su trabajo y tardes encerrada en casa y cuando asumía la nueva traición volvía a la rutina de siempre, con la barbilla más alta que antes. Aquella noche Robert no había encontrado fuerzas para irse a la cama y luchar con sus demonios, así que decidió postrarse ante los altares donde acudían los creyentes en la condena del hombre y la muerte eterna. Cuando vio entrar a Mary despampanante y aparentemente sobria estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el whisky, pero logró mantener la compostura y esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

—Me alegro de volver a verte. Estás guapísima.

No le dirigió una sola palabra hasta que tuvo una copa en su mano y el suficiente vino en sus entrañas.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo —dijo entonces con una sonrisa burlona. Robert soltó una carcajada, feliz de que su humor ácido hubiese vuelto. Sin embargo, la expresión de Mary se ensombreció de repente, como si estuviese luchando contra sí misma—. Gracias por lo del otro día. Supongo que no es justo que tengáis que aguantar los problemas de un matrimonio que no es el vuestro.

Robert nunca sonreía tanto como cuando estaba con Mary. Incluso ser miserables en compañía le hacía feliz si era con ella.

—Vamos, no te comportes como una niña buena conmigo, seguro que Damien echa de menos los altibajos del matrimonio tanto como yo.

Intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, pero sabía que era un tema serio: ni él, mal marido y peor padre, le había hecho esas cosas a su familia; pero nada que dijese era capaz de echar abajo la expresión de su amiga.

Mary se quedó callada y un silencio más incómodo de lo habitual se instaló entre ellos. Mientras Robert intentaba ahogar la culpabilidad por saberse el primer cómplice de los crímenes de Joseph, Mary, tan acostumbrada a ser independiente por obligación, trataba de tragarse su orgullo por una vez.

—Necesito ayuda... —murmuró con la cabeza gacha—. Necesito que me ayudes a saber qué hace. Últimamente está raro, quizá esta vez no esté siendo infiel... A lo mejor tiene problemas, pero a mí nunca me los contaría. Tú le caes bien —Robert estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no le dejó—. Créeme, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Siempre que coincidís se le nota que quiere acercarse a ti, pero supongo que sabe que le odias.

Robert no estaba seguro de si le odiaba, pero sin duda le guardaba rencor. Era injusto que Mary estuviese preocupada por él, pidiéndole que le ayudara por si podían hacer algo, mientras él probablemente estuviese asesinando su matrimonio por enésima vez. Por algún motivo Mary aún le quería, pese a todo. A veces se preguntaba si Joseph era totalmente consciente de que si realmente existía su Dios, no tendría lugar en el paraíso para él.

—Deberías olvidarte de ese imbécil, pero no vas a hacerme caso —Gruñó, levantándose del taburete de mala gana—. Intentaré espiarle y salvarle el culo si es que no lo tiene ocupado, pero solo lo hago por ti.

Solo lo hacía por Mary, se repitió a sí mismo mientras se ponía la cazadora y salía del bar. Solo por ella, intentaba convencerse.

 

 

No tuvo ni un día para prepararse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba.

Recién entrada la noche se encontró esperando en el pequeño jardín que rodeaba la iglesia, apoyado en el coche de Joseph mientras fumaba un cigarro y esperaba su funesto destino. Lo único que había alcanzado a hacer para amenizar lo que se le venía encima antes de salir de casa apresuradamente, fue pegar un largo trago de una de las botellas de su minibar. Y aun así estaba seguro de que no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para aguantar esa mierda.

Cuando le vio salir estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el humo. Si Lucifer realmente era un ángel, debía de tener una cara parecida a la de Joseph. El rubio también pareció sobresaltarse cuando se acercó a su coche, aunque por motivos diferentes.

—Buena noches, Robert —dijo, con toda la cordialidad que fue capaz de encontrar entre la sorpresa—. No es habitual encontrarte cerca de la iglesia, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Antes de responder se encargó de echarle el humo en la cara. Todo lo que hiciera para joder a ese cabrón se quedaba pequeño en comparación con lo que les había hecho a Mary y a él.

—Dicen por ahí que las iglesias suelen estar encantadas. Venía a ver si hay suerte cazando fantasmas, aunque creo que lo más cercano que me voy a encontrar son demonios —dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de todo menos amable.

Al parecer Joseph no estaba de humor para sus provocaciones, porque bajó la vista y sacó las llaves del coche. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero no fue capaz de meter la llave en la cerradura y casi con pena Robert le agarró de la muñeca para que se detuviese.

—Deja las llaves, San Pedro —Bromeó, aún con una sonrisa provocadora en los labios—. Solo me estaba quedando contigo. En realidad he venido en son de paz.

Tiró el cigarro al suelo y le enseñó las palmas de las manos. Eso pareció captar la atención de Joseph, pero no lo suficiente como para que respondiera y se arriesgase a recibir una contestación de las suyas. Se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—He pensado en lo que dijiste el otro día, todo eso de que estás aquí si necesitaba ayuda... Y me he dado cuenta de que el rencor me hizo rechazar algo que realmente necesito —Carraspeó. Le estaba costando hablar, porque aquello era menos falso de lo que le hubiera gustado—. Solías ser un buen amigo... Y Mary dice que te nota sombrío últimamente. Quizá podamos ayudarnos.

El rostro de Joseph se iluminó como si acabase de recibir el perdón eterno y esbozó una sonrisa tan grande y sincera que Robert estuvo a punto de sentirse culpable por mentirle.

—Estaremos más cómodos en mi despacho que en cualquier otro sitio. Ya sabes, un ambiente más tranquilo y privado para ponernos al día.

Pero realmente Robert no quería abrirse con él, no quería que le pagase con la misma moneda que la otra vez. No estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que había en su interior ¿Y después qué? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? Ya había confiado en él una vez y cuando se fue con su vida perfecta y su familia perfecta a besar a su esposa con la misma boca con la que le había chupado la polla, lo único que le había dejado eran sábanas sucias y el miedo de saber que podría utilizar sus sentimientos como arma arrojadiza contra él.

Cuando encendió la luz del despacho Joseph debió distinguir lo que pensaba en la seriedad de su rostro.

—Me hace feliz de todo corazón que estés aquí, como cuando nos conocimos —Sonreía, pero le costó encontrar el valor necesario para mirarle a los ojos—. He pensado durante muchos años que me iría a la tumba con el perdón de Dios y no con el tuyo. Siento verdaderamente lo que pasó, Robert. Y si quisieras oírla, creo que te debo una explicación.

Sin ganas de oír algo que sabía bien que le haría daño, asintió. Por Mary, se dijo, aguantaría sus mentiras descaradas por Mary. Con un suspiro Joseph sirvió una copa de vino para cada uno y comenzó a hablar.

—Creo... creo que eres consciente de que Mary y yo nos hemos visto envueltos en un matrimonio que, si es que alguna vez lo hizo, ya no nos hace felices. Yo también soy consciente, Robert, y mi esposa también lo sabe. Cuando te conocí yo también pasaba por un mal momento: no recuerdo una etapa de mi vida carente de una crisis de fe. Cuando Christian y Christie nacieron me vi en un callejón sin salida. Quise mirar hacia atrás y no fui capaz de recordar los motivos por los que decidí formar una familia... y sentí que aunque no pudiera huir de mis responsabilidades, al menos tenía derecho a ser feliz... Y después de mucho tiempo trabajando en quererme tal y como soy de la misma manera que mandó Cristo amar al prójimo, creí que sería bonito lograr ser felices juntos. Cuando me di cuenta el miedo a perder a un amigo tan valioso como tú me paralizó y no fui capaz de decir la verdad… Sé que eso no excusa mi comportamiento, pero quería decírtelo.

De no haber estado frente a frente, Robert habría asegurado que todo lo que había dicho no era más que un montón de mentiras. Habría puesto la mano en el fuego por ello.

Sin embargo, había algo en su voz (un leve temblor, nerviosismo genuino) y en su forma de evitar cruzar la mirada con la suya que le hacía pensar no en un mentiroso, sino en alguien temeroso de haber expuesto demasiado una verdad peligrosa. Y muy a su pesar, las ganas de patearle hasta el arrepentimiento habían desaparecido.

Por eso le odiaba, porque hiciese lo que hiciese era incapaz de odiarle firmemente.

Aun así aguantó un poco más e intentando mantenerse en su personaje cogió su mano y le miró a los ojos.

—Joseph, he creído en muchas criaturas de dudosa e incluso nula existencia, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa: el divorcio no es una criatura mitológica. Si sois infelices juntos, pero no lo eras conmigo, quizá lo que falla es el "juntos". Al menos deja que ella sea feliz.

—Solo Dios puede juzgarnos, porque él conoce los motivos de nuestras decisiones. Y Dios sabe que quiero volver a ser feliz, Robert.

Y Robert supo que de alguna manera se había convertido en la presa de su propia trampa.

Ninguno quería, se decían, realmente no querían sucumbir a los placeres de la carne ni estar a merced del peso de sus pecados, pero ninguno rechazó el beso con el que ya fantaseaban sus respiraciones enredándose.

El tiempo pareció pararse hasta que al fin acabaron con el espacio entre ellos, pero la espera mereció la pena y en cuestión de minutos sus cuerpos se estaban contando la agonía de estar separados sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras.

No hablaron en ningún momento, las palabras sobraban tanto como la ropa. No hablaron porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a confesar sus pecados al otro. Si aquello les acababa llevando al infierno entonces Robert estaba dispuesto a morir calcinado entre sus brazos. Debería haber parado cuando se dio cuenta de que sus besos quemaban como el whisky, de que sus caricias escribían una traición entre sus muslos. Debería haberse parado a pensar antes de morder la manzana envenenada y lo habría hecho si le hubiese importado lo más mínimo la salvación de su alma.

Se arrodillaba ante él a sabiendas de que no sería perdonado ante ningún altar y se dispuso a recibir su castigo.

Ya no había nada similar al amor entre ellos, no vio una pizca de ese cariño con el que le había mirado hace años cuando echó a Joseph sobre su escritorio, tirando fotos y todo tipo de papeles en el proceso, pero sí vio anhelo. Sí que sintió el contraste entre los besos que exigían más y las caricias que rememoraban lo que casi había sido suyo. Ya no les quedaba apenas dulzura, solo la rabia de años echados a perder.

Robert buscaba su cercanía con rabia. Cada embestida era una venganza por todas las preguntas que quedaban sin contestar, con cada arañazo quería retratar su hipocresía sobre la piel.

Quería que pasase semanas siendo incapaz de mirarse al espejo sin recordar que era un cobarde que aun jugaba al escondite con la moral.

"Nada de eso se repetirá nunca" le había dicho apenas una semana atrás. Mientras le follaba no podía dejar de escuchar esa voz que le decía que aún se avergonzaba de él, así que le dejó su recuerdo grabado en el cuerpo.

La única cortesía que tuvo con ese hijo de puta fue esperar a que ambos estuviesen satisfechos para largarse de allí sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegó a casa se dispuso a beber toda la noche en un intento de borrar la culpa que le había asaltado al perderle de vista: siempre se había dicho que de haber sabido que Joseph estaba casado no lo habría hecho y sin duda había quedado retratado tirándose al marido de su mejor amiga, de alguien que había confiado en él porque estaba realmente preocupada por el estado de su marido. Se había creído mejor durante muchos años y al fin se daba cuenta de cuál era la puta verdad: ambos eran terribles y se merecían el daño que se hacían el uno al otro.

 

 

Desde hacía ya muchos años Robert se consideraba una persona huraña, aunque no por gusto, pero sabiéndose mala influencia y odiando las charlas insulsas, era bastante difícil hacer amigos, más aún a su edad. Sin embargo, debía de estar equivocado, pues empezaba a parecer costumbre que alguien llamase al timbre cada mañana de resaca (lo que, para ser justos, era bastante a menudo).

Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Craig en la puerta, la sorpresa más agradable que podía haber recibido.

—Buenos días —dijo mientras entraba con una energía casi antinatural a aquellas horas—. Anoche Joseph me mandó un mensaje diciendo que te había visto bebiendo con muy mala cara y como las niñas están con su madre he decidido venir a prepararte un desayuno sano y ver cómo te va.

Quizá la sorpresa se había torcido un poco ante la mención de ese hijo de puta. Hijo de puta y mentiroso.

Craig pareció notar que no le agradaba que estuviese allí por él, porque frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es un buen tío, Robert, por mucho que le odies. No entiendo qué ha pasado entre vosotros, pero estoy seguro de que si le hubieses dado una oportunidad habría venido él mismo a comprobar si estás bien. La gente se preocupa por ti más de lo que crees, hermano. Si no metieses miedo con tus borderías y tus historias...

Eso era lo que le gustaba del chico, que no tenía tiempo para edulcorar las verdades: si pensaba algo lo decía, aunque nunca con intención de hacer daño. Y cuando vio en la expresión de Robert que no quería hablar de eso suspiró y le enseñó la bolsa de plástico que llevaba al brazo.

—Voy a prepararte el desayuno, haz el favor de ducharte y vestirte, anda —Y ahí estaba su faceta paternal, que no hacía distinciones entre si su interlocutor tenía cinco o cincuenta años—. Ni los pañales de River huelen así.

Sabía que cuando estaba así lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria así que se metió en la ducha e intentó no pensar en lo que quiera que estuviera metiendo en su batidora. Cuando volvió a la cocina, más limpió que en semanas y pareciendo una persona más o menos decente la actitud de Craig cambió por completo.

—Así me gusta, hermano —dijo con una gran sonrisa, y le dio una palmada en la espalda con tal fuerza que Robert casi soltó un quejido. Casi—. No me gusta verte hundido en la mierda.

Aunque curiosamente así era como se habían conocido: cuando ambos estaban en lo más profundo, Robert por costumbre y Craig por su reciente divorcio. Había sido un apoyo desde entonces y siempre que estaba libre intentaba reservar un rato para él. Pese a la diferencia de edad y de costumbres, eran la combinación perfecta: mientras Robert odiaba hablar de sus problemas y escuchar a la gente hablar de tonterías, Craig era como un libro abierto. Robert necesitaba distraerse y Craig necesitaba desahogarse con frecuencia, tenían suerte de tenerse el uno al otro.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —Robert señaló un gran vaso lleno hasta el tope de un fluido verde y poco confiable.

—Tu desayuno. No hagas más preguntas y bébetelo. Tu organismo necesita una limpieza a fondo: me lo agradecerás.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina, como la de un adolescente que sabe que no debe replicar a su padre, pero se lo bebió de un trago, intentando ahorrarse la agonía de saborearlo. Solo cuando dejó el vaso vacío en la encimera se dio cuenta no solo de que no estaba tan malo, sino también de que de hecho se sentía bastante mejor.

—¿Todo bien, tío?

—Mejor que antes, gracias —murmuró con la boca pequeña.

—Me refiero a en general, tío. Después de lo que dijo Joseph me tienes preocupado, más que normalmente. Vamos al sofá y me cuentas qué pasó anoche.

Robert no tenía ganas de contarle nada de lo que había pasado y aunque las hubiese tenido sabía que no podía hacerle eso a los Christiansen... A Mary, en realidad: no podía hacerle eso a Mary.

Tuvieron que apartar unos cuantos calzoncillos del sofá y alguna que otra botella vacía, pero estaba lo suficientemente limpio como para que pudieran sentarse.

—¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pasó ayer?  —inquirió, mirándole a los ojos con su mejor expresión de desequilibrado. Craig asintió, sin dejarse amedrentar—. Siento mucho lo que vas a oír... Anoche decidí ir al cementerio. No por motivos autodestructivos como podrías pensar, no... Quería visitar a Marilyn, disculparme ante su tumba y cerrar al fin una herida que lleva abierta demasiado tiempo... No me esperaba lo que pasó, sin embargo. No me esperaba la neblina que se levantó en cuanto me arrodillé sobre su tumba ni oír esa voz distorsionada diciéndome que me perseguiría hasta los confines del mundo si hacía falta, hasta que me arrepintiese de haber sido un marido pésimo —Cuando vio la expresión con la que Craig le miraba temió por su vida y esbozó una sonrisa inocente—. Es broma... ¿o no lo es?

—No me hace gracia que bromees con cosas que son delicadas para ti de verdad, tío. Deberías buscar ayuda para sacar todo eso de dentro. Y también deberías contarme lo que pasó ayer o no podré ayudarte...

—Ya sabes, no me fío lo suficiente de nadie.

Salvado por la campana, Robert se levantó como una exhalación para huir de sus problemas y abrir la puerta a quien quiera que hubiese llamado al timbre.

Aquella vez la sorpresa no fue tan agradable esta vez: al abrir la puerta se encontró con el hijo mayor de Joseph y Mary, con los ojos rojos e intentando mantener su expresión arisca de siempre. Sin saber qué decir, y esperando que Mary estuviese bien, Robert le miró de hito.

—Mamá ha dicho que venga a buscarte. Me ha pedido que te lleve hasta el hospital —murmuró.

Intercambió una mirada de pánico con Craig, que se había acercado a ver qué pasaba, y este le dio una palmada en la espalda. Esta vez no hizo ademán de quejarse, si a Mary le había pasado algo iba a necesitar todos los ánimos del mundo.

 

 

 

Afortunadamente no fue a Mary a quien encontró en una cama de hospital, sino a su marido.

Por mucho que odiase a Joseph, o que intentase hacerlo, aquella era una situación en la que no habría deseado ver a nadie: su piel, tan blanca que prácticamente podría haberse mimetizado con las paredes del hospital, se oscurecía aquí y allá, llena de moratones; tenía el labio abierto y sangre en el pelo. Robert no pudo entender quién haría aquello a Joseph, tan querido por todo el barrio, hasta que vio la herida que cicatrizaba sobre el ancla tatuado en su brazo. Exactamente la misma marca que el tatuaje en su mano. Mierda.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta abrirse y cuando el psicólogo del hospital le tocó el brazo a punto estuvo de pegar un grito. Aún con el corazón desbordado, pero manteniéndose inexpresivo, obedeció al hombre que le pidió que le siguiera y solo pudo mirar a Mary con pena antes de que la puerta se cerrase entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron por fin al despacho, tan frío y jodidamente blanco como el resto de habitaciones, y con el mismo olor a enfermedad. Odiaba los hospitales.

—Póngase cómodo, señor Small, ¿verdad? —Robert asintió, pero se mantuvo de pie. No había forma de que se sintiese cómodo en un sitio como aquel—. Al menos le pido que escuche y que, cuando sea necesario, responda. A altas horas de la madrugada, cuando el señor Christiansen salió de su despacho, ocurrió algo terrible que gracias a Dios fue captado por las cámaras de seguridad del exterior de la iglesia, que han pasado a disposición de la policía: un hombre que presumiblemente trabajaba allí atacó físicamente al señor Christiansen hasta dejarlo en un estado incluso peor que el que usted ha visto. Por suerte un hombre que paseaba a su perro lo encontró antes de que los daños fuesen demasiado graves y le aseguro que se mejorará pronto. Sin embargo, hay dos motivos por el que usted está aquí. El primero, como señaló la señora Christiansen, es porque el tatuaje de su mano es prácticamente idéntico a la cicatriz que el agresor le ha dejado a nuestro paciente. El segundo es porque esas grabaciones le muestran a usted saliendo de la iglesia minutos antes de la agresión. Para su tranquilidad, el detenido ha confesado no haber contado con ningún cómplice y afortunadamente no hay ninguna prueba que le conecte con él. Se han puesto a disposición judicial, también, una serie de cartas encontradas en el despacho de nuestro paciente que podrían ser la clave para elevar la pena del agresor a la que se aplica al cometer un delito de odio. Y en caso de que el paciente muestre alguna secuela psicológica, lo que es altamente probable, necesitaremos saber lo máximo posible sobre los hechos.

Robert intentó digerir toda aquella información sin que se le revolviese el estómago, pero era difícil. Se mantuvo callado unos minutos, con la mirada perdida, pensando en que lo que aquel hombre le pedía podría destrozarle la vida a Joseph y en esa situación, sabiendo lo que sabía, ya no tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo.

—Primero quiero hablar con Christiansen cuando despierte. No hablaré si él no está presente.

 

 

 

—Eres un imbécil —le espetó Robert en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación tras él.

Había esperado pacientemente a que Mary se fuese a cuidar a los niños. No había cruzado una palabra con ella y suponía que no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, aunque en el fondo temía que supiese lo que había pasado, que pudiese leer la traición en sus ojos.

Joseph le miró aturdido, sin saber a qué había venido eso.

—La policía dice que llevas semanas recibiendo amenazas y no eres capaz de decir nada. Tu esposa estaba preocupada por ti, gilipollas.

De nuevo, silencio. La confianza que Joseph solía llevar por escudo parecía haberse esfumado. Ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos, quizá intentando ignorar su presencia y todo lo que decía. Robert no se compadeció de él, sabiendo que probablemente no tendrían mucho tiempo a solas.

—Christiansen, mírame —Sorprendentemente le obedeció. Robert le enseñó el dorso de su mano—. ¿Te suena de algo?

Más silencio. Era irónico que precisamente él tuviese que estar haciendo un monólogo. Entendía la dureza del tema porque él también había pasado por ello, pero precisamente por ese motivo sabía que no servía de nada ignorar que había pasado.

—Di que sí, guarda las palabras para el psicólogo del hospital, campeón. Vas a tener que dejar de ser un puto cobarde, Joseph.

La expresión de terror que se dibujó en su cara le hizo entender hasta qué punto aquello era traumático para él y tan mala suerte tuvo que la puerta de la habitación se abrió antes de que pudiese replicar.

—Buenos días señor Christiansen, señor Small —Aprovechando que Robert estaba de pie el psicólogo se sentó, apoyando la pequeña libreta que traía consigo en el brazo en el brazo del único sillón que había en el cuarto—. Tanto por motivos médicos como judiciales, es necesario que me expliquen qué significado tiene el símbolo que han marcado al señor Christiansen en el brazo.

La habitación se sumió en el más profundo silencio. Robert tenía su mirada fija en Joseph, que con la mirada gacha no hizo ademán de hablar. Sabía que no era él quien debía decirlo, pero parecía que el tema le afectaba notablemente menos que a su vecino, y quizá hablar de ello le ayudaría a asumir el pasado. Quizá incluso podría volver a ser feliz con Mary una vez dejase todo aquello atrás.

—Eso era la prueba de que tu homosexualidad había sido curada —gruñó, intentando bloquear los malos recuerdos—. Antes eran comunes las terapias de conversión si tenías los cojones de mostrarte tal y como eras... Mi padre me llevó a una.

Apartó la vista del hombre que le miraba con frialdad, como si fuese un expediente más y no una persona de carne y hueso. Sabía que era algo común borrar esos tatuajes para limpiar la vergüenza, o algo así, pero él había decidido mantenerlo para recordar que era quien era sin importar por lo que hubiese pasado. Suponía que para otros no era tan fácil.

—Mi padre era sacerdote en un pueblo del sur —Joseph habló tan repentinamente que ambos se sobresaltaron—. Yo siempre supe quién era y lo que me gustaba, pero también sabía que por mi propia seguridad lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto. Cuando decidió que quería que estudiase teología en una buena universidad, en una gran ciudad, vi mi oportunidad de ser libre, pese a que no me gustaba la carrera. Era joven y confiado... todos los jóvenes hacen locuras sin pararse a pensar que puede haber alguien vigilándoles, ¿no? Pero mi padre tenía un conocido en la universidad y cuando se enteró de lo que hacía... —Se le quebró la voz, pero nadie osó interrumpirle. Era francamente admirable lo que estaba haciendo—. Creí que me iba a matar, me golpeó tanto que pensé que moriría allí mismo. Y durante los meses siguientes realmente deseé que me hubiese matado. Fingí que me curaba como hacen todos los que sobreviven, no quería ser uno de los muchos que desaparecía un día en la sala de electroshocks y no volvía de allí —Las lágrimas habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero su voz se mantenía firme—. Cuando salí creí que debía pagar a Dios por su salvación no repitiendo esos comportamientos... Te graban tan a fondo que está mal que incluso cuando no puedes evitarlo te sientes sucio...

Robert habría deseado estar en cualquier otra parte. Sentir despertar todos esos recuerdos y saber que no era el único que lo había sufrido le hacía querer llorar también, pero no lo hizo. Pese a todo sabía que era más fuerte que esos demonios. Cuando creía que Joseph no hablaría más, su voz le sorprendió de nuevo.

—El hombre que me agredió ayer era aquel amigo de mi padre. Cuando llegó a nuestra parroquia no dije nada porque creí que se habría olvidado de mí. Me equivoqué.

Sin duda se equivocaba. Robert sabía que los monstruos nunca olvidaban los rostros de sus víctimas.

 

 

Poco a poco la vida regresaba a su cauce y Robert se encontró feliz de volver a la rutina y olvidarse durante un tiempo de los problemas de un matrimonio que no era el suyo. Echaba de menos a Mary, que al parecer estaba intentando volver a ser responsable de sus hijos, pero estaba feliz de no verla en el bar constantemente. Sabía que Joseph también se encontraba mejor desde hacía semanas y que apenas había pasado un día en el hospital. Sabía también que sus vecinos habían organizado una fiesta para él, aunque Robert había ignorado descaradamente la invitación. Ahora que sabía que Joseph no era tan malo como creía, prefería no verle y dejar sus prejuicios intactos.

Sin embargo, la suerte decidió dejar de sonreírle la misma noche en la que decidió aprovechar la renovada calma de su vida para salir a buscar criaturas mitológicas. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver el lujoso coche de los Christiansen aparcado en la explanada con la que colindaba el bosque que a punto estuvo de olvidársele cómo pisar el freno. La sorpresa de Joseph, que miraba al cielo sentado sobre el capó de su coche, debió de ser aproximadamente de la misma magnitud.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de mala manera tras cerrar la puerta de su camión.

No se podía creer que después poner su mundo patas arriba durante años tuviese la osadía de arrebatarle también el único oasis de tranquilidad que conocía en aquella ciudad de mierda.

Joseph se encogió de hombros.

—Pensar, supongo. Alejarme un poco del ruido de la ciudad.

—Pues siento decirte que este lugar está encantado —le espetó Robert, intentando echarle de allí—. Y ya sabes que los cristianos sois presa fácil para las posesiones demoniacas.

Pero sus provocaciones no le amedrentaron y Robert dio por perdida su querida soledad al ver cómo Joseph enarcaba una ceja, incrédulo.

—Tus criaturas fantásticas no son más que eso, Robert —respondió con la seguridad que le solía caracterizar—. La creación de Dios es perfecta y no admite más monstruos que los que crean nuestras mentes.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, no sabía que esto era una clase improvisada de filosofía —Intentaría usar la carta de la culpa para quedarse solo—. ¿No tienes una mujer a la que hacer el amor?

La mirada helada que recibió habría hecho temblar a cualquiera. Por suerte, Robert era experto en mantener las apariencias.

—Ya que preguntas, no la tendré por mucho tiempo —Podía notar cierto temblor en su voz, pero la confianza en sus ojos permanecía intacta—. Soy gay, Robert. Y con la ayuda que llevo semanas recibiendo en el hospital al fin puedo entender que no hay nada malo en ello. No hay absolutamente nada pecaminoso en ser quien soy, lo que me ha hecho pecar y hacer daño a las personas que me rodean es precisamente no aceptar el hecho de que no debo esconderme.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas y, aunque no la hacía desaparecer por completo, reducía notablemente su recelo hacia Joseph. Quizá realmente fuese un buen hombre atrapado en un discurso de odio que no le había dejado vivir en libertad.

—¿Lo sabe Mary? Porque después de todo lo que la has hecho, se merece saberlo. Se merece saber que ella no tiene la culpa de que no la quieras... que nadie la tiene, supongo.

Esta vez Joseph apartó la mirada, avergonzado, y cuando respondió lo hizo con la boca pequeña.

—Aún no, quiero encontrar el mejor momento para decírselo... Pero hemos hablado de darnos un tiempo, ya sabes... Vivir como si estuviésemos separados para ver si merece la pena seguir juntos. Cuando vuelva a casa hablaré con ella.

—¿Te refieres a... cuando vuelvas de este paseo nocturno?

Joseph soltó una carcajada  y negó con la cabeza, aún sonriente. Muy a su pesar, Robert volvía a entender por qué antaño le parecía tan bonita esa sonrisa.

—Llevo ya unos días viviendo en mi yate. La verdad es que... no era lo que había planeado, pero quizá podrías venir y... ya sabes, ponernos al día, rememorar viejos tiempos.

Una voz en su cabeza le gritó que huyera, al menos hasta que estuviese divorciado, pero decidió ignorarla, al menos durante unas horas. Después podría guardar esos momentos junto con el resto de cosas de las que arrepentirse.

 

 

Fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que podían dejar el arrepentimiento en el pasado y empezar de nuevo. Después de muchos años de suplicar misericordia a la persona incorrecta, Joseph al fin recibió el perdón que necesitaba: el de Mary. Ella, por su parte, entendió. Simplemente entendió.

Quizá el papeleo tardase un poco más, pero las intenciones llegaron antes, cuando Mary empezó a luchar contra su adicción para conseguir la custodia compartida, cuando Joseph se vio libre del miedo a perderlo todo.

Robert había visto el comienzo de ese nuevo acto desde las sombras, no recordaba el momento exacto en el que había entrado a escena, pero no le importaba mucho. Aunque sabía que tendría que barrer los errores de muchos años para conseguir deshacerse de todos sus tormentos, poco a poco era capaz de ver las cosas más claras.

Aquella mañana podía ver las nubes cubrir el cielo con su manto gris a través de la ranura entre las cortinas, aunque por suerte o por desgracia los nervios le habían despertado lo suficientemente pronto como para ver salir el sol. Se había despertado solo, eso sí, y lanzó una mirada de reproche a Joseph cuando entró en la habitación con una toalla anudada a la cintura.

—Me desvelé y fui al salón a leer... Ya sabes, la sabiduría de Dios me tranquiliza.

Robert puso los ojos en blanco, suponiendo que habría tenido que leer todas esas patrañas de amarse los unos a los otros para convencerse de que Dios no le odiaba. A veces tenían que recordarle que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero a Mary y a él les hacía menos caso que a la Biblia.

—No me fío de ti —dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se estiraba sin ningún pudor—. No me fío de nadie que pase tanto tiempo leyendo la Biblia y que asegura no saber nada de hacer exorcismos.

Pese a todo le abrazó por la espalda mientras se peinaba frente al espejo de la habitación.

—Ahora en serio, nadie te obliga a hacer lo de hoy. Ya tienes la conciencia tranquila, realmente puedes esperar hasta que estés totalmente preparado.

Pero Joseph negó con la cabeza, su rostro mostrando un exagerado gesto de decisión.

—Es el momento de hacerlo y no hay más que hablar.

Ya había pasado meses reflexionando sobre ello y qué mejor oportunidad que una nueva barbacoa con sus amigos para dejar las cosas claras.

Tanto Mary como ellos tendrían tiempo para arreglar todo lo que se había roto en aquellos años llenos de malentendidos, pero había cosas que no podían esperar más.

Ya llevaba escondiéndose demasiado tiempo, estaba seguro de que a nadie le costaría aceptarlo tanto como le había costado a él.

Y con las decisiones adecuadas, todo empezaría a ir bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Las críticas constructivas y el feedback se agradecen.


End file.
